You See the Moon at Night
by salazare
Summary: Tsuki Kuroma is a Lunatic, a worshiper of the Moon. At age fifteen, his parents are brutally murdered by the ruthless 'Warriors of the Sun'. He must now travel to Duelist Academy, join the 'Moon Children', and destroy his enemies. Chapter 1 is up.


_The moon. It seems to call me. But shall I answer its long, weeping call? The call that went on for fifteen years. _

_Stop now. I see my answer. The answer coated with blood, and the shining letters of that same crimson liquid within my mind._

"_For your sins, your parents pay the price."_

Chapter One:

Those Who the Moon Calls

_I see it in front of me, the only path I have._

A boy, aged fifteen, looked at the huge building in front of him. It was the area where he could test to enter Duelist Academy. He wore a duel disk on his wrist, and completely black clothing. They were robes, actually. He wore his hair long, down to his waist, and people occasionally mistook him for a girl. He calmly brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

_O Moon, I accept your call, your weeping call. I shall move forth with the destiny chosen by you. Great Moon, I shall follow my path._

He walked forward. His eyes narrowed into somewhat of a glare.

_Moon. As the sign of my choosing your path, I believed in you even after what believing did before. The price that was payed for me to continue living._

He ventured forth, into the stadium.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The written test that he took was fairly simple for him. But, even when finding that it was easy, he never showed a smile. His dark frown frightened those around him, making it so they didn't want to come near him.

_It's for the better._ He thought.

He twirled the pencil in his hand while thinking that. _If this continues, I could possibly pay the price myself next time..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood, now, in front of a teacher, duel disk activated. His opponent had done the same.

"Are you ready, Tsuki Kuroma?" asked the teacher.

The boy, Tsuki, opened his mouth and spoke.

"It should be I asking you that question, teacher, One of the Sun."

"I don't know what you mean by that last part..." said the teacher. "But you can call me Mr. Yoru. Now, let the test begin."

Tsuki: 4000

Yoru: 4000

"I shall make my move first." said Tsuki, swiftly grabbing the top card on his deck. "And my first monster will be Moon Wolf (1600/1300) in attack mode."

A normal wolf appeared on the field, snarling at Mr. Yoru. The teacher frowned, and looked at Tsuki with a gaze that said 'finish up, already'.

"I shall conclude with one face-down card, Child of the Sun." said Tsuki, bowing slightly as the card materialized, waved his hand to signal that said that Yoru could make his move now. Yoru nodded, drawing a card.

"You mention much involving the Sun and the Moon..." muttered Yoru. "Do you have any relation to Professor Moon, at our academy? He acts like you."

"I might." said Tsuki. "But for now, we duel."

Yoru nodded. "Alright, I'll summon Petit Angel (600/900) in attack mode!"

Tsuki's eye twitched, seeing a card that weak. "Um...is that going to defeat my monster?"

"Not alone." said Yoru. "But when I play Desire of the Weak, it will be able to. I can now sacrifice a monster with one thousand or less attack points on my side of the field in order to special summon another card from my deck with a word in that card's name in _it's_ card name. So I choose to special summon Lord Angel (2500/2000)."

A giant man in a robe with a halo and wings appeared on the field, playing a harp. He smiled at Tsuki, who frowned in return.

"Are you sure this is a deck at the level for testing?" asked Tsuki.

Yoru smiled evilly. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Let's see if you can beat it! I attack Moon wolf with Lord Angel!"

"Hmph." said Tsuki. "I activate my trap card, Heart of the Lunatic! This continuous trap gives three hundred attack points to any monster on my side of the field with 'Moon' in its card name!"

"But that still won't save your monster..." said Yoru, frowning.

"That's right..." said Tsuki, as the Moon Wolf (1900), was destroyed. "But it may, eventually."

Tsuki: 3400

"My turn?" asked Tsuki, drawing as Yoru nodded. "Alright, then. I'll play Forever a Lunatic, special summoning a monster with 'Moon' in its card name from my graveyard! I choose to revive Moon Wolf (1900), and then sacrifice him!"

The wolf howled, then vanished. In its place came a normal-looking human being.

"Meet Moon Being (1400 + 300/1000)." said Tsuki. "For now, he may not seem like much...but when I play the field spell card, Eternal Full Moon, his true power is shown! Eternal Full Moon will give five hundred attack points to all monsters with 'Moon' in their card name (2200)! And for Moon Being...he transforms!"

Spikes erupted from the Moon Being's back, toes, hands, and head. The spikes on its head were horns, actually, and those on his hands were claws. His eyes glowed crimson, and he growled, snarling with his newly grown fangs.

"Meet Moon Being- Demon Form (2200 + 800/1500)! He'll destroy your angel!"

The Moon Being roared, rushing up to the Lord Angel. Striking her down with its claws, it roared again, this time as a sign of achievement.

"Interesting." said Yoru. "Very interesting."

Yoru: 3500

_Sun will definitely want to hear about this boy..._

"Next I set one card face-down, and again conclude my turn." said Tsuki. "Go."

"Gladly." said Yoru. "I summon Angel Guardian (400/2000) in defense mode, since that's all I can do. I end my turn."

"My turn!" said Tsuki, drawing. "I summon Red Moon Baby (700 + 800/1000) in attack mode!"

A demonic-looking five (or so)-year-old with almost no hair and a giant black cape appeared, flashing its blue eyes. It opened its mouth, revealing several rows of sharp fangs.

"And now Moon Being destroys Angel Guardian!" exclaimed Tsuki, pointing to the angel.

"Hm." said Yoru. "I gain one thousand Life Points when Angel Guardian is destroyed (YLP: 4500)."

"Then Red Moon Baby will just even it out a bit!" said Tsuki, as the baby bit Yoru's arm.

Yoru: 3000

"I end my turn." said Tsuki.

"My turn." said Yoru. _I have to lose this duel, but I can't make it seem like I did it on purpose. Sun _has_ to see this boy...I think he's the one that had his parents killed..._

Yoru smiled, and drew his card. Looking over his hand, he simply placed Petit Angel in defense mode (600/900). "I end my turn after that summon."

"My turn." said Tsuki. "And I'll have Red Moon Baby destroy your monster, leaving you wide open for a direct attack!"

Yoru smiled. _Heh heh...enjoy your victory while it lasts._

"Moon Being- Demon Form (3000)!" said Tsuki, "Attack him directly! End the duel!"

Yoru: 0

Yoru fell to his knees_. Tsuki Kuroma...prepare yourself._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Week Later...

"Welcome, students, to the new year!" finished the principal. Tsuki sighed.

_Finally, that stupid thing is over._

Walking with his new blue robes, he entered Duelist Academy. After asking an older student where the library was, he headed in that direction.

_It must be this way..._ he thought. Entering the library, he noticed that there were three people with black robes inside.

"Are you a new student?" asked one.

"Yes." said Tsuki. "And I'm looking for someone. Care to help me find him?"

"Sure. Who is he?" asked another of the three.

"Moon...of the Moon Children." said Tsuki, a sly smile on his face. "I'm guessing you three know of him?"

Looking hard at him, the three stood up. "What do you know?"

"Heh." said Tsuki. "My name is Tsuki, and I'm a Lunatic...I've come to join the Moon Children."

"Why?" asked the third of the people. "And how do we know you're not a Warrior of the Sun?"

"Let me spell it out." said Tsuki. "My name is Tsuki Kuroma."

"Tsuki...Kuroma..." muttered the first. "I see. So you're the same Tsuki who had his parents killed..."

"In a most evil manner, by the Warriors of the Sun." said Tsuki.

"Ah." said the first, again. "Then come back here in three days. You can meet with Moon officially, then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Moon. You're still calling me._

_But I answered your call. Is there something else you wanted? Why call me, Great Moon?_

_I am soon to meet your incarnation, Great Moon. The human, Moon._

_Moon, I have answered your call._

The scene replayed in Tsuki's mind. He had walked into his house...

"For your sin, your parents pay the price."

_I still believe..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Hm, I wonder if I'm really going to continue this story? I'm having some second thoughts, but I suppose it really depends on the success.

By the way, if you're reading this and you haven't read either Legendary Shadows or Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai, then please do so! I highly recommend it!

Then read my current most important story, Legendary Shadows: Zokkou! Again, I said please. (Smiles)

Please R&R, as well...!

-Salazare


End file.
